nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
RoboPup
|Coat Length = Short |Coat Colors = Surprise me!: Various color combinations |Size = Small-Medium |Appearances = Nintendogs + Cats |Versions = All }}The is a dog breed introduced in Nintendogs + Cats. It is the only one to not cost any money and requires a voucher instead. Once they have obtained it, the player must take it to the Kennel. After it is redeemed, the dogs will be present in many different color options. The RoboPup will do everything any other dog will do, only that it's barking and walking sounds robotic. It still eats regular dog food, drinks water and can likewise become dirty and infested with fleas. Like all the other breeds, this is remedied with shampoo and shower. RoboPups seem very hard to train in comparison to most regular dogs. They come untrained and often, like regular dogs, stubborn and hard to train. Coat Colors The RoboPup is available in many different colors that can be found by pressing "Surprise me!". There are over 22 different color combinations based on a primary body color and a secondary color for the extremities (ear tips, feet, head stripe, tail base, shoulders, and hips). The table below lists some (but not all) possible combinations. Appearance The RoboPup, as its name suggests, is a robot-type dog. The crease down its snout looks thicker in comparison to other dogs. Its torso and crotch are two different pieces, with a grey metal tube connecting them. Its legs are slender, and segmented. There are small black dots that seperate the paws from the fore-paw and hind-paw. It also has teardrop shaped shoulders/thighs, to connect the front and back legs to the torso and crotch. Ds photos 798.jpg|An orange and green Robopup imagesCA53GOEF.jpg|A purple and light blue Robopup imagesCA0J6K0M.jpg|A black and light blue Robopup ds photos 1081.JPG|A light blue and yellow Robopup Images.jpg|A red and yellow Robopup GreenOrangeRobopup.JPG|A green and orange Robopup at the Kennel. GoldOrangeRobopup.JPG|A gold and orange Robopup at the Kennel. GoldBeigeRobopup.JPG|A gold and beige Robopup at the Kennel. BlackPinkRobopup.JPG|A black and pink Robopup at the Kennel. YellowCyanRobopup.JPG|A yellow and cyan Robopup at the Kennel. Screenshot (593).png|A silver and pink RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (589).png|A goofy cream and magenta RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (591).png|A green and yellow RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (588).png|A pink and cyan RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (590).png|An orange, red, and yellow RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (594).png|A seemingly rare Light pink, dark pink, cream RoboPup in the Kennel. Screenshot (595).png|A pink, green, and cream RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (596).png|A white and grey RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (597).png|A silver and gold RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (598).png|A gold and cream RoboPup at the Kennel. Screenshot (599).png|A seemingly rare cream and blue RoboPup at the Kennel Screenshot (600).png|A yellow and orange RoboPup in the Kennel. Description NTSC: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and plays well with real puppies." PAL: "This state-of-the-art robot dog is powered by dog food and gets on well with other dogs." Trivia *Sometimes on walks, neighbors mention a mechanical noise at the back of the kennel. This noise is likely the RoboPup being made, or playing with other RoboPups. *The Flat-Screen TV shows a cream and blue RoboPup. *It must be unlocked in a special way, similar to the Jack Russell Terrier in Nintendogs. Gallery RoboPup Dirty.JPG|A flithy Robopup Nintendogs + Cats 008.JPG|Blue RoboPup in the kennels Robopup_Gray_and_White.jpg|White and Gray robopup with a striped bow and collar. 229005_4396602212916_391201296_n.jpg|Green and Pink RoboPup on far right, along with German Sheperd and Pomeranian HNI_0013 (5).JPG|A powered down Robopup. Goldie.JPG wan won.png|White RoboPup After Winning Lure Competition Category:Dog Breeds Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs + Cats Breeds